May I Lay With You?
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Carter is left alone at home with Rosie who is working on Carter's last nerve with how perfect she is. One night, there's a storm and the Princess is afraid to sleep alone and asks to sleep with her roommate. Cater lets her in order to get some sleep but it's hard when said princess has an awkward question to ask. What is Carter going to? This will change things between the two


May I Lay With You?

* * *

Carter's P.O.V.

Today is just a bad day. It's a very bad day because Little Ms. Perfect decided that it would be a good idea to steal my friends, Donny, and even my Dad for crying out loud. I thought that working at the Bait Shop would get my mind of her but she followed there and clung to me like a magnet. I have to del with Rosie being in all of my classes and have her excel in all of them. I looked hordes of guys hit on her all day long and watch politely decline all of their advances but they still offer to carry her books among things for her.

What really hurt is that Donny who I have been crushing on since the 3rd grade is hitting on her too. Why can't she just move back to wherever she came from and stop ruining my life? The Princess have following my around like a lost puppy and she couldn't blend in like a normal teenaged girl even if she wanted to. Little Ms. Perfect is too much of a Princess to do that. I walked into my room with Rosie on my heel and threw myself on my bed in annoyance. I know that the brunette is staring because I can feel her staring at me.

"Will you stop staring at me?" I asked annoyed.

"I am sorry, Carter. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable" Rosie said giving me an apologetic look.

"I didn't say that you were making me uncomfortable. I asked you to stop staring at me. It's really weird" I said plopping myself on my elbows.

"I apologize. I will not stare any longer than necessary" Rosie said smiling a little.

I roll my eyes as storm cloud start rolling in and thunder could be heard in the distance. I get up to walk to the bathroom to change into a loose t-shirt and grey sweatpants. I brush my teeth before spitting into the sink. Dad's away on another mission again and I hope that he's okay wherever he is. I hate when he's away on these missions because anything could happen to him and there's nothing that I can do to help him.

I know that this is my Dad's job and I admire him for doing it so well but I can't but worry for his safety. I walked back into my room to see that it's raining pretty hard outside. Rosie flinches when a flash of lightning happened and I rolled my eyes at her. _She's afraid of a little lightning. God, she's just a princess._ I crawled under my covers before turning off the lamp on my side of the room and going to sleep.

I hear the Princess squeaked when roar of thunder went by and I groaned a little. _This is gonna be a loooong night._ Footsteps shuffled out of the room and water from the faucet running. It was several minutes before I heard footsteps walking back into the room. The light on the other side of the room was turned off when a flash of lightning flashed by the window causing the shorter brunette jump. Footsteps make their way towards my side of the room and I can feel a presence of the Princess hovering over me.

 _Why isn't she saying anything? I don't have time for time. I want to get some sleep tonight so she better something soon or else._

"C-Carter"

"What do you want, Rosie?" I asked hostile. She doesn't say anything for a few minutes. I know that Little Ms. Perfect hasn't moved from where she was standing.

"M-May I lay with you t-tonight?" Rosie asked hesitantly.

 _What? What did she just say? She has to be kidding. She wants to what now?_ I rolled to my back to see if Rosie was messing with me or just kidding. I searched her big brown eyes to see if she was joking but she wasn't. The shorter girl was being serious about this. _Oh come on, my bed is my sanctuary. She's taken so much from me already and I refuse to let her take this from me too._

"No, go sleep by yourself" I said rolling on my side away from her.

I tried to get comfortable but it's hard with someone hovering over you. I am not going to cave and give to this stuck up Princess' demands. I am not sleeping with her.

"You're still there, aren't you? Fine, get in" I said annoyed.

I can feel Rosie as she climbs into bed with me. I can't believe that caved in so easily but least I'll get some sleep. Before I knew it, I was forced onto my back and now staring up at the ceiling. The shorter girl wraps her arm around my stomach and buries her face into the crook of my neck. I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks as I feel Little Ms. Perfect's breathe against my neck and I shiver a little.

"Rosie, what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I wish to cuddle. Carter?"

I swear this girl is only person I know that I can make you sick of your name.

"What?"

"Thank you for letting me lay with you" Rosie said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just go to sleep" I said rolling my eyes.

"Carter, may I ask you something?" Rosie asked unsure.

"What is it, Rosie?" I asked growing more and more annoyed.

"What is a dyke?" Rosie asked curious.

"W-What? W-Where did you h-hear that from?" I asked shocked.

"I hear a few students call you that a few times earlier today when you were not listen. I do not know what the word mean" Rosie said innocently.

This is not the conversation that I want to be having at 11:30 or ever with anyone let alone with Rosie. I know that the girl is very naïve in most aspects of life but I didn't believe that she was this naïve. I don't want to explain to her what the word means but she's gonna find out one way or another. I know that some people call that because I'm bisexual and I have been caught staring longingly at a few girls at school.

The rumor of me being a lesbian was started by Chelsea and Brooke because I had a small crush on Chelsea in the 8th grade before I knew how much of a bitch she was. She thought that I was staring at her in the locker-room during gym class and it grossed her out. It's not my fault that she grew boobs over the summer but that's not the point.

"It's a offensive term for a girl who like girls and don't you ever call me that" I said glaring at Rosie.

"Oh, I would not call that, Carter. I promise" Rosie said nodding with all seriousness.

"Does that change your opinion of me?" I asked curious.

I don't know why I would care if Rosie's opinion if she knows that I'm into girls but I want to know. It's weird to be honest. The Princess' answer snaps me out of my thoughts.

"I do not care if you are into girls or guy, Carter. It does not change that you are sweet, loving and caring girl though you try to hide it from other with a tough exterior" Rosie said putting her hand on my cheek.

"Sometimes it's the only way to be so you won't get hurt" I said in a small voice.

"I will not hurt you, Carter. You are my friend. I will protect you and will not let anyone hurt you" Rosie said running her thumb against my cheek.

"I don't see how you can protect me when you're afraid of a little thunder and lightning" I said laughing a little.

"I have you to protect me from them. You are my knight in shining armor and I will be yours" Rosie said smiling.

"More like a warrior princess in a pink dress" I said kissing the back of Rosie's hand.

"I like the sound of it" Rosie said giggling.

"Let's get some sleep" I said wrapping my arm around Rosie's waist.

"Good night, Carter" Rosie said kissing my cheek.

"Night my warrior princess" I said kissing Rosie on the top of her head.

* * *

The End


End file.
